


Consequentiality

by SandraMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother's Keeper, M/M, The Darkness - Freeform, post season 10 finale, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness is approaching and there is nothing they can do about it. But at least they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequentiality

**Author's Note:**

> This was in a large part inspired by my complete breakdown (ALL THE FEELS!!!!) after the season 10 finale.
> 
> But also (and this might be what actually drove me to write this) the Oneshot of my wonderful friend and beta Reader EllaStorm, which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3983137

So this was it, was it? The end. For real this time.

  
Sam’s eyes were looking at the wall of darkness extending in all directions that would soon swallow them and the car. And then what? Who knew…

  
Maybe they would just fade away. That might be the best-case scenario at this point.

  
Maybe they would get torn to pieces by The Darkness. Evil itself consuming them until nothing was left.

  
Maybe they would survive. Would be typical of their fool’s luck. Sam wasn’t so sure he wanted this to happen. It meant they’d get to see the aftermath of what they – no, what he’d – done. All the times he had yelled about how little he cared about the consequences of removing the mark echoed through his head. And the worst part was that it had been the truth. He hadn’t given a damn about it. Even now a big part of him was just glad to have his brother back. Even if those were their last minutes.

  
He looked over at his brother who still had his hands on the wheel and was staring outside with a mixture of horror and resignation on his face.

  
And then Dean turned towards him and their eyes met. Sam wanted to say something but what was there to be said? Sorry? In the face of everything that had happened, that word didn’t mean anything anymore.  
Dean opened his mouth but, after a moment, closed it again, too. Instead of saying something he reached for Sam’s hand, their fingers interlacing.

 

 

Everything after that was Darkness.

 

 

Sam couldn’t see a thing, everything was just pitch black. But he still felt Dean’s hand in his and a soft, reassuring squeeze once in a while. The touch said everything their words could no longer convey. A conversation just between the two of them without pretense or pride getting in the way. Just the deep mutual understanding that had always existed between them.

  
They both knew that if – and that was a big if – they survived this, nothing would ever be the same again. There would be more fighting and more guilt and more pain and death than any of them could probably imagine. So, in a way, this moment was the calm before the storm. Or rather in between storms.

  
Whatever happened next, Sam was glad that he’d had this moment.

  
If this was the end, he just hoped that wherever they would end up, they would be together. Maybe they’d still go to heaven – he doubted it – and relive the good old days. Just the two of them in the Impala, driving down a highway and it didn’t matter where they’d go as long as they were together.


End file.
